Enternal Fate
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: 'Saat aku tak lagi berada disisimu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian'


_**Tittle**_ _ **: Enternal Fate**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **: Fantasy/ Romance/ Family**_

 _ **Rate**_ _ **: Bergantung sudut pandang individu yang membaca**_

 _ **Cast**_ _ **: Member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan).**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: : They are not mine but this is mine, NaraYuuki**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_ _ **TANPA EDIT**_ _ **!**_

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

 **Epep ini didedikasikan untuk Metha Sari Chagy yang tanggal 14 Januari lalu berulang tahun.**

 **Maaf ya telat post :) semoga bisa sedikit menghibur.**

 **3**

 **3**

 **3**

" _Saat aku tak lagi berada disisimu, ku tunggu kau di keabadian…."_

 **3 3 3**

Hiruk pikuk malam masih berdenyut-denyut ketika remaja itu menyeret koper besarnya menyebrangi trotoar jalan yang mulai sepi oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan bermotor walaupun kafe dan pub disepanjang jalan masih menguarkan aroma kehidupan yang kental penuh semangat. Sepatu but kulit mahalnya berderit ketika menginjak aspal beton yang keras lagi lembab sisa gerimis tadi sore. _Sweeter_ yang melilit lehernya melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam yang sepoi namun mampu menghantarkan dingin. Topi rajut yang menutupi kepalanya membuat anak-anak rambutnya menjuntai berantakan. Ia tetap melangkah dalam diam mengabaikan kemewahan semu yang ditawarkan sekitarnya.

"Tuan Muda!" seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menyetir mobil mewah menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku bilang ingin menyembunyikan kepulanganku, _Ahjushi_."

"Saya tahu. Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda pulang berjalan kaki. Terlalu berbahaya untuk anda, Tuan Muda."

Dengan berat hati remaja menawan itu membuka pintu kursi penumpang, melempar kopernya ke dalam lantas duduk dengan gusar di kursi penumpang sebelum membanting pintunya. Persetan jika mobil mewah itu harus rusak!

 **3 3 3**

Mendengar pembacaan surat wasiat yang sebelumnya ia sudah tahu apa isinya membuatnya bosan terlebih dengan orang-orang serakah lagi kikir yang mengaku sebagai 'saudaranya' yang gila harta. Pengacara almarhum ayahnya sekaligus sahabat terbaik ayahnya sejak kecil sudah memberitahukannya jadwal pembacaan isi surat wasiat peninggalan ayahnya yakni 40 hari setelah kepergian ayahnya yang sudah berumur 66 tahun. Ibunya adalah istri ke-2. Istri pertama ayahnya sudah meninggal karena sakit menahun tanpa meninggalkan seorang anak pun kemudian ayahnya menikahi ibunya dan lahirlah dirinya. Ibunya meninggal ketika usianya 4 tahun. Saat itu ibunya mengalami keguguran, proses medis untuk pembersihan rahim ternyata membuat rahim ibunya mengalami infeksi hingga akhirnya ibunya tidak terselamatkan.

Ia adalah anak tunggal. Jadi melihat banyak orang mengaku saudaranya –walaupun benar saudara sepupu namun baginya orang-orang itu hanyalah lintah busuk yang haus akan harta.

"Sehingga semua harta peninggalan almarhum baik itu rumah, perusahaan, aset tanah, peternakan dan perkebunan serta saham yang tersebar dibeberapa perusahaan milik kolega akan diserahkan pada putra tunggalnya bernama Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah berumur 19 tahun."

Banyak dengusan tidak puas ketika isi surat selesai dibacakan. Banyak protes yang berdengung-dengung di ruang tamu mewah penuh sesak itu.

"Saksi pembuatan surat ini adalah CEO Big East, Presdir Cassiopeia dan Komisaris Orion. Kalau anda sekalian tidak puas dengan isinya silakan protes pada almarhum dan silakan ajukan gugatan!" ucap sang pengacara yang sudah hapal dengan tabiat saudara klien sekaligus sahabatnya. "Nak, Jaejoong. Tugas pertamamu adalah bernegosiasi dengan keluarga Jung selaku _owner_ perusahaan Scorpion sesuai keinginan ayahmu yang ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka membangun sekolah gratis. Cobalah bicara pada mereka! Kalau kau gagal, aku yang akan turun tangan membantumu."

"Aku akan pergi menemui mereka sekarang, _Ahjushi_." Ucap Jaejoong dingin, mengabaikan lirikan benci dari keluarga ayahnya yang gila harta.

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah –bisa dikatakan vila atau sebuah puri mengingat rumah besar bergaya abad pertengahan itu berada dipinggiran kota dan memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Remaja yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dipadu sweter rajut panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu but mahalnya itu nampak sangat percaya diri ketika menekan tombol pintu rumah megah, tempatnya harus bernegosiasi sesuai isi surat warisanya walaupun sejujurnya Jaejoong sangat malas melakukannya.

Mata bulat indah itu tampak terkejut ketika pintu kokoh di hadapannya dibuka oleh seseorang yang… membawa tengkorak kepala manusia ditangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengusap-usap permukaan tengkorak itu dengan gerakan sangat lembut.

"Nugu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mundur dua langkah ke belakang, jantungnya tiba-tiba menggila, sekujur tubuhnya serasa dirambati ketakutan yang membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

" _Omo_!" pekik si pemililk rumah begitu melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong –yang memang asli pucat sejak lahir. "Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" suara lengkingan keras namun merdu itu membuat telinga Jaejoong berdengung-dengung.

Sosok jangkung yang sedang memegang sosis berukuran jumbo muncul di belakang sosok yang membawa tengkorak. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Tangan kanan yang semenjak melihat Jaejoong mengusap permukaan tengkorak dengan gusar itu menunjuk arah Jaejoong, gemetar.

"Uhuk!" gilingan daging sosis yang sudah dikunyah itu akhirnya keluar juga. "Hero… hidup lagi?" gagapnya.

Jaejoong mulai merasa kedua orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang-orang yang kurang waras dan perlu perawatan mental dari ahlinya. Namun begitu mengingat tujuannya datang kemari Jaejoong segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Melempar senyum andalannya. " _Annyeonghaseo_ … Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Ucap Jaejoong sopan.

" _Eoh_? Kim Jaejoong? Namamu Kim Jaejoong? Bukan Kim Hero?" diacungi tengkorak manusia seperti itu membuat nyali Jaejoong menciut juga.

Pemuda jangkung yang memagang potongan sosis berukuran jumbo itu mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama, meneliti wajah, kepala, tangan, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum berujar, "Kau… _namja_?" tanyanya seperti tidak yakin.

"Apa kau kira aku ini _yeoja_?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai tidak sabar pada dua orang aneh di hadapannnya. "Tidak sopan!"

"Kau benar-benar bukan Hero?"

"Apakah Jung Yunho ada? Aku harus bicara padanya secepatnya sebelum aku jadi gila karena ulah kalian berdua!" ketus Jaejoong yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Yunho sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau ingin meninggalkan pesan untuknya?" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong diacungi tengkorak yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak!" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewah namun aneh itu dengan perasaan jengkel.

 **3 3 3**

Setelah gagal bertemu dengan orang bernama Jung Yunho dikediamannya –malah bertemu dua orang sinting aneh akhirnya semalam Jung Yunho menelpon pengacara ayah Jaejoong yang kini menjadi penasihat pribadi Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong disalah satu restoran, selain untuk membicarakan pembangunan sekolah gratis sekaligus untuk mengundang Jaejoong makan siang.

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Di sudut restoran bintang lima menunggu orang bernama Jung Yunho –yang Jaejoong yakini tidak bisa menghargai waktu orang lain. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Jaejoong menunggu, 3 mangkuk _ice cream vanilla_ & 3 gelas jus jeruk sudah Jaejoong habiskan namun orang bernama Jung Yunho itu tidak kunjung datang. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Jaejoong tidak suka menunggu dan orang bernama Jung Yunho untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya mau menunggu.

Jaejoong hendak memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon ketika tiba-tiba saja orang pemuda berkaca mata dengan setelan jas mahalnya duduk di hadapan Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya orang itu sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya, memperlihatkan mata kecil tajam namun penuh _charisma_.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus. Jaejoong kesal karena harus menunggu terlalu lama dan orang sinting yang sok akrab dengannya ini berhasil meyulut emosinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sangat tampan namun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat pesonanya dikarenakan sedang marah. "Namaku Jung Yunho."

"Oh, orang yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu orang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus penuh kemarahan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak berminat lagi bicara padamu!" tambahnya.

Yunho –pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum.

"Sebagai kompensasi 30 menit waktuku menunggumu kau harus membayar apa yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutku!" ucap Jaejoong lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memasnag senyum bahagianya.

"Ah… de javu. Dengan orang berbeda namun beraroma sama…." Gumam Yunho.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

" _Saat aku tak lagi disisimu, ku tunggu kau dikeabadian…." Gadis cantik itu berujar lirih. Dari kedua sudut mata sayunya mengalir air mata bening yang membasahi wajah cantiknya yang terlihat pucat lagi kusam._

" _Tidak! Jangan katakan itu, ku mohon!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu… kalau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi aku akan tetap memilihmu untuk ku cintai."_

" _Sayangku…."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Yun…."_

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

"Hm… wajahnya memang mirip Hero. Tapi dia _namja_. Dia juga memiliki karakter yang sangat buruk. Berbeda dengan Hero yang lemah lembut." Tengkorak yang permukaannya sedikit retak itu diusap berkali-kali dengan lembut penuh kasih.

"Jangan lupakan pertemuan awal kita dengan Hero, Junsu! Dia meneriakiku maling hanya karena aku memungut buah apel dipekarangan rumahnya." Ucap Yunho.

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Tapi untuk apa kita menguntit anak kecil yang sedang _jogging_ , _Hyung_?" Tanya pemuda jangkung yang sedang memakan sossis jumbonya.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya karena terlambat kemarin." Ucap Yunho, "Kalau saja Yoochun tidak mengamuk dan menghajar orang sampai mati pasti aku bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan Jaejoongie…."

"Jaejoongie?" geli Junsu.

"Maafkan aku soal itu." Yoochun, pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk dibelakang kemudi berujar. "Aku sudah memeringatkan mereka namun mereka tidak mau mendengarku."

"Asal kita tidak perlu terusir lagi hanya karena berdekatan dengan orang sepertinya." Gumam Changmin yang sukses mendatangkan raut tegang pada wajah 3 orang lainnya yang berada satu mobil dengannya.

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong menatap sekilas sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, rumah warisan ayahnya –sosok yang sedang tersenyum riang sambil membawa kotak besar berpita. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya sangat muak melihat senyum dan wajah itu padahal mereka baru berjumpa sekali itu pun tidak lebih dari 10 menit.

Berjalan pelan menuju teras rumahnya, Jaejoong mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajanya menggunakan handuk putih kecil yang ia kalungkan pada lehernya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong terdengar kurang ramah membuat pelayan dan tukang kebun yang kebetulan membersihkan halaman depan tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ku rasa kurang sopan berkata seperti itu pada tamu." Ucap Yunho terdengar ramah.

"Sangat pantas bagi orang yang sudah terlambat 30 menit padahal ia sendiri yang menyebutkan waktu dan tempat pertemuan." Balas Jaejoong yang langsung masuk rumah begitu saja tanpa memedulikan Yunho.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Yunho yang mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Menurutmu?" Jaejoong bertanya balik. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu berwarna hijau lantas melepas sepatu olah raganya.

Yunho duduk di hadapannya, tersenyum dan meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di atas meja di hadapan Jaejoong. "Oleh-oleh untukmu. Ku harap bisa sedikit meredakan amarahmu."

"Kau berniat menyogokku dengan hadiah? Kau pikir aku polittikus yang haus kekuasaan sehingga menghalalkan segala cara? Kau merendahkanku?"

Yunho menghela napas panjang, pemuda di hadapannya baru berusia 19 tahun, masih kekanakan dan sedikit meledak-ledak. Ia harus sabar menghadapi Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka simpul pita dan kardus yang ia bawa. Tersenyum puas melihat binar bahagia terpancar dari wajah menawan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa menolak boneka gajah besar berwarna abu-abu di hadapannya. Sangat menggoda untuk di peluk dan dibelai.

"Aku dan ayahmu punya hubungan yang baik, kami pernah membangun sekolah di Afrika dan beberapa Negara Asia. Jadi mari kesampingkan dulu amarahmu dan kita bicara soal proyek yang digagas oleh ayahmu beberapa bulan lalu sebelum beliau meninggal." Ucap Yunho terdengar dewasa dan bijaksana, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat usia pemuda itu baru sekitar 25 tahunan.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong terjulur menyentuh belalai bonekanya, membelainya sesaat sebelum menatap Yunho dengan mata indahnya. "Aku kurang mengerti dengan proyek yang kau maksud. Tapi aku harus meneruskan apa yang sudah ayahku mulai."

"Semangat yang bagus." Puji Yunho. "Aku akan membantumu." Janjinya.

"Orang-orang yang menemuiku ketika aku mendatangi rumahmu… apakah mereka saudaramu?" Tanya Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Ada gurat penasaran pada wajahnya.

"Ya. Saudara dalam banyak hal kalau boleh ku sebut begitu." Jawab Yunho. "Kenapa? Apa mereka mengganggumu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mereka aneh!"

Yunho menahan tertawanya agar tidak meledak ketika mendengar gerutuan Junsu dan Changmin dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

"Apakah… apa tengkorak yang dibawa dan diusap-usap itu tengkorak asli?" wajah Jaejoong menampakan ekspresi ngeri.

"Tengkorak asli, milik saudara kembar Junsu." Ucap Yunho, walaupun senyum terpatri pada wajah tampannya namun ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong suaranya terdengar sedih berempati.

"Junsu?"

"Orang yang membukakan pintu untukmu sambil membawa tengkorak kemana-mana, namanya Junsu. Sedangkan si rakus yang hobi makan sossis bernama Changmin. Ada seorang lagi bernama Yoochun yang sedikit pendiam namun berbahaya." Jelas Yunho.

"Kau juga berbahaya." Gumam Jaejoong lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Remaja tampan –cantik itu tidak tahu mengapa tetapi ada bagian dalam dirinya yang berteriak waspada terhadap sosok Jung Yunho.

Mata kecil Yunho melengkung ibarat bulan sabit ketika Jaejoong mengucap kata berbahaya walaupun pelan.

"Ada sebagian dalam diriku yang merinding ketika berada didekatmu dan saudara-saudaramu." ucap Jaejoong kemudian. "Tapi mari lupakan soal itu dan membahas proyek pembangunan sekolah gratis. Aku belum melihat proposalnya. Bisa ku lihat sekarang?"

"Ayahmu punya kopiannya. Kebetulan aku tidak membawanya." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Kalau ayahnya punya kopiannya ia tinggal mencarinya di ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya. "Okay. Dimana sekolah itu akan dibangun?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini, di daerah kumuh pinggiran Seoul." Jawab Yunho. "Banyak tuna wisma disana yang tidak mampu menyekolahkan anaknya." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana daerah yang kau maksud karena sejak kecil aku dibesarkan di Tokyo." Ucap Jaejoong. "Lain kali aku akan mengunjunginya."

"Polos seperti Hero…." Gumam Yunho. "Lain kali maukah kau memenuhi undanganku lagi? Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Akan ku pikirkan!" jawab Jaejoong.

 **3 3 3**

Ular piton itu melata diantara kaki-kaki kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh ke-4 pemuda yang sedang menikmati acara minum bersama –minuman bening berwarna merah dengan aroma khas menyerupai wine. Ular berukuran panjang sekitar 5 meter itu akhirnya melilitkan tubuhnya pada tiang beton di dekat jendela remang-remang yang disinari cahaya sinar bulan.

"Aku tidak percaya pada reinkarnasi." Gumam Yoochun yang menuangkan cairan berwarna merah dari botol kedalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Sama. Tetapi aromanya memang sama persis dengan aroma tubuh Hero. Kalian tahu? Aku dan Hero adalah sahabat baik." Sahut Junsu.

"Kau selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Hero, Junsu!" ralat Changmin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, _food monster_! Akan kucampur daging sossismu itu dengan daging tikus lain kali!" ucap Junsu sambil mengusap tengkorak miliknya secara lembut.

"Coba saja kalau kau ingin mati!" balas Changmin.

"Kalau kita bisa mati, alangkah menyenangkannya…." Gumam Yunho. "Kemarilah Nagisa… kau tahu bahwa sebagian darinya adalah milik Hero, kan?" ucap Yunho memanggil sang ular yang langsung melata dan melilitkan tubuh besar panjangnya pada kursi yang Yunho duduki.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Junsu sedikit cemas. "Dia manusia biasa."

"Akan ku ubah dia menjadi seperti kita agar kematian tidak bisa memisahkan kami." Sahut Yunho.

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong menatap ngeri sosok perempuan pucat serupa dirinya yang sedang menatap tajam pada dirinya. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Jaejoong ingin berlari namun kakinya seolah terpancang (terpaku) di tempat. Rasanya seluruh tulang-tulangnya meleleh ketika perempuan cantik itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, Jaejoong ingin menangis, menjerit meminta tolong pada siapapun yang bisa membantunya lepas dari situasi menakutkan ini. Pelukan itu terasa seperti es yang menghujam kulitnya hingga kebas. Jaejoong menggigil sebelum akhirnya kehangatan itu perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut Jaejoongie… aku tidak akan melukaimu." Bisikan itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan membuat Jaejoong terpejam dalam buaian.

Kemudian ketika Jaejoong membuka kedua mata hitam legamnya, ia sudah berdiri di sebuah anak tangga yang mengaeah ke bawah. Lorong yang menjorok ke bawah itu tidak sepenuhnya gelap walaupun udara disana terasa sangat pengap. Ada cahaya dari lampu minyak yang di gantung sepanjang dinding beton. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong melangkah menuruni tangga tua penuh sarang laba-laba itu hati-hati, tidak mau mati konyol ditempat yang sepertinya sangat berbahaya itu. Jaejoong terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang pengap, kotor, penuh tikus dan kecoa hingga tiba-tiba saja kakinya berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu kokoh berwarna keemasan. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka daun pintu yang dilapisi debu lumayan tebal. Perlahan-lahan pintu berat itu terbuka. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang dipajang berhadapan langsung dengan mulut pintu, sosok perempuan muda yang tadi ditemuinya –cerminan dirinya dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Kaki Jaejoong melemas, kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pening, keringat dingin membuat tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan.

"Jaejoongie…." Suara itu memanggilnya lembut, serupa bisikan lirih yang lembut namun menakutkan. "Jaejoongie…."

"Jaejoong _sshi_ …."

"Arghk!" jerit Jaejoong sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang sudah porak-poranda, bantal dan selimutnya berserakan menjuntai di lantai. Napasnya terengah, keringat lepek membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan waspada Jaejoong menatap kesekeliling kamarnya untuk mencari sosok yang tadi menemuinya namun hanya sang pelayan setialah yang berdiri didekatnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jaejoong _sshi_ , sudah waktunya bangun. Saya mendengar anda berteriak-teriak jadi saya membangunkan anda. Maaf jika apa yang saya lakukan membuat marah anda." Ucap pria paruh baya berwajah ramah itu hati-hati.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah, kerongkongannya terasa kering. " _Ahjushi_ … dimana dia? Dimana perempuan itu?"

"Perempuan mana yang anda maksud?"

"Perempuan yang wajahnya mirip denganku!" ucap Jaejoong sedekit memekik, bukan karena marah melainkan lebih kepada ketakutannya sendiri.

Sang pelayan mengerutkan wajah keriputnya dengan bingung, lantas tersenyum hangat pada majikan mudanya.

 **3 3 3**

Mata Jaejoong melebar melihat lukisan yang sebelumnya ia lihat –walaupun melalui mimpi, sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu –tidak pernah diberi tahu bahwa di dalam rumah peninggalannya ini terdapat ruang bawah tanah yang digunakan untuk menyimpan harta keluarga, emas, perak dan barang-barang lainnya yang berharga dari masa lampau. Sepertinya lukisan perempuan berwajah mirip dirinya itu pun bagian dari harta berharga keluarga hingga sampai sekarang tetap disimpan dengan baik.

"Kata ayah saya yang dulunya juga kepala pelayan keluarga ini, lukisan ini adalah saudara kembar kakek buyut anda, Kim Hyunjoong yang hidup sekitar 150 tahun lalu. Namanya Kim Hero, seorang perempuan muda yang cerdas dan cekatan."

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pelayannya sebelum kembali focus pada lukisan besar dihadapannya. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ceritanya dari ayah. Apa penyebab kematiannya? Dengan siapa ia menikah? Dimana anak keturunannya, _Ahjushi_?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit keruh dari biasanya. "Ada yang mengatakan bahwa nona Hero meninggal karena dibakar masyarakat kala itu, ada yang mengatakan ia meninggal karena sakit, ada pula yang…"

"Dibakar?" pekik Jaejoong memotong ucapan sang pelayan, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu hanya gossip yang secara turun temurun diceritakan oleh keluarga saya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini selama ratusan tahun, Tuan muda." Jawab sang pelayan. "Yang saya tahu versi cerita tentang kematian nona Hero yang dibakar karena beliau melindungi seorang vampire yang dicintainya."

"Vampire?" Jaejoong menyerngit bingung. "Ahjushi, kau tidak habis baca novel fantasi picisan yang sedang trend sekarang, kan?"

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum, "Itu hanya cerita, Tuan. Saya lebih suka mendengar cerita kematian nona Hero yang sakit TBC daripada versi yang pertama."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Cerita itu lebih masuk akal daripada dongeng aneh tentang vampire itu." Komentarnya. "Apakah hari ini ada pertemuan yang harus ku hadiri? Kalau tidak ada aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kuliahku sebelum ku kirim ke dosen."

"Ada rapat pemegang saham pukul 10 nanti."

"Baiklah… rapat dengan para orang tua yang kolot." Gerutu Jaejoong.

 **3 3 3**

" _Ahjushi_ tolong hati-hati!" pinta Jaejoong sedikit cemas melihat banyaknya mobil yang tergelincir karena jalanan licin berlumpur. Mungkin semalam hujan deras dan Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya karena mimpi aneh yang ia alami. "Berbahaya jika ban mobil sampai selip."

"Iya, Tuan muda." Jawab sang supir.

Jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya baru menunjukkan pukul 09.15 AM, masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perasaan Jaejoong sedikit resah, entah karena mendung yang menggantung atau kondisi jalanan yang sedikit berbahaya.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja melihat mobil di depannya mengerem mendadak dan menabrak pembatas jalan, kepalanya pusing ketika dirinya dipaksa berputar-putar –mobil yang dikendarainya berputar-putar karena mengerem mendadak, bertambah parah akibat jalanaan yang licin berlumpur. Jaejoong bisa melihat supirnya berusaha keras mengendalikan kemudi mobil, namun Jaejoong pasrah. Sebelum akhirnya mobil mewah yang ia tumpangi terjun ke dalam jurang Jaejoong sempat melihat sosok perempuan seperti dirinya tengah menangis –menangis untuknya.

 **3 3 3**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho, wajahnya panik dan serius –cenderung menyeramkan.

"Saya tidak tahu kronologis kejadiannya, Tuan. Hanya saja tadi Jaejoog sshi pergi diantar supir, supir baru untuk menghadiri rapat, tetapi tiba-tiba saya dikejutkan oleh telpon dari kepolisian yang mengatakan Jaejoong sshi mengalami kecelakaan." Terang sang pelayan setia keluarga Kim, "Supir itu meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit sementara Jaejoong sshi sedang berada di ruang operasi. Sudah 2 jam saya menunggu tetapi dokter belum juga keluar." Ucapnya dengan panik.

Baru saja Yunho hendak berkomentar, pintu ruang operasi dibuka, seorang suster yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya keluar, "Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya?" sahut Yunho.

"Kami kehabisan darah golongan B+. adakah anggota kelurga yang memiliki golongan B+?" Tanya sang suster.

Sang pelayan keluarga Kim menatap putus asa pada Yunho. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya anggota inti keluarga Kim yang tersisa.

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bimbang berkecamuk dalam hatinya terlebih suara-suara Junsu dan Changmin yang memenuhi tempurung kepalanya –memperingatkan dirinya. "Ambil darahku, suster." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Mari ikut saya!"

Yunho mengangguk singkat pada sang pelayan sebelum berjalan mengikuti suster untuk mengambil darahnya. Ada keraguan besar dihati Yunho namun ketakutannya untuk sekali lagi kehilangan belahan jiwanya jauh lebih besar daripada melihat kematian itu sendiri. Yunho sudah memutuskan, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti biarlah terjadi yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

 **3 3 3**

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Memberikan darahmu untuk bocah bernama Jaejoong itu!" Junsu memukul-mukul dada Yunho dengan keras, mengabaikan tengorak yang ia letakkan di atas sofa beludru yang nyaman.

"Kau menjadikannya seperti kita? _Hyung_!" kali ini Changmin yang murka.

"Aku sudah kehilangan dirinya sekali, aku tidak mau merasakan pahitnya kehilangan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya." Komentar Yunho. "Nagisa…." Yunho menatap gulungan ular yang berada di atas pangkuan Yoochun yang sejak tadi memilih diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau reaksinya sama seperti mantan kekasih Yoochun itu sehingga kita terpaksa melenyapkannya?" Tanya Junsu, "Lihat yang terjadi pada Yoochun sekarang! Jadi sedikit kurang waras!" sinisnya.

"Jaejoong berbeda." Ucap Yunho.

"Teruslah memujinya! Kau akan menyesal nanti ketika Jaejoongmu itu berbalik dan menghianatimu!"

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong duduk termenung di sebuah batu hitam besar berpermukaan halus yang ada di sebuah taman. Diseberang taman ada sebuah jembatan yang ujungnya tertutup kabut tebal, tumbuhan disekitarnya –pohon, bunga dan kupu-kupu kesemuanya berwarna putih keperakan yang berkilauan indah. Dapat Jaejoong lihat banyak sekali orang yang melewati dirinya untuk menyebrang jembatan tak berujung itu mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, orang tua, remaja dan lanjut usia. Jaejoong hanya mengamati mereka tanpa minat dalam diam. Lantas semuanya gelap gulita. Jaejoong seolah ditarik dalam pusara gelap tidak berujung selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum akhirnya dirinya berdiri disebuah kamar redup –kamar bernuansa tradisonal klasis perpaduan barat dan timur. Matanya membulat saat menangkap siluet tubuh dua orang yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang yang dikelilingi oleh kelambu tipis berwarna gading. Matanya semakin membulat ketika wajah kedua orang itu terlihat jelas.

Yunho –Jung Yunho dan perempuan serupa dirinya.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Setelah beberapa kali berkedip dirinya terperanjat. Kini Jaejoong melihat dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang sana menggantikan sosok perempuan mirip dirinya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana tengah bergumul dengan Yunho. Jaejoong ngeri ketika melihat dirinya yang berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Yunho itu tampak menikmati sentuhan yang pemuda bemata setajam musang itu berikan. Perut Jaejoong terasa seperti diaduk-aduk sebelum semuanya gelap kembali.

Hanya terdengar suara pip… pip… yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui dimana sumbernya. Lantas samar terdengar suara khawatir dari pelayan setianya yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Jaejoong gelisah dalam dunia gelapnya. Memaksakan diri sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya, melihat…

"Argh!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris ketika melihat pori-pori kulit pelayan setianya serta dokter dan suster yanga ada didekatnya, menatap ngeri pada bulu-bulu halus dalam kulit mereka. Menggelengkan kepalanya susah payah ketika tatapan matanya mampu menembus tembok beton di hadapannya. Jaejoong berteriak-teriak ketika ketiga orang itu berusaha menenangkannya. Matanya terbelalak seolah-olah semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi buruk semata, ia ingin secepatnya bangun dari mimpi aneh itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoongie…. Tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat sosok Yunho berdiri didekatnya, mengusap lengannya yang bebas sebelum dirinya kembali terlelap. Sebelum kegelapan itu memeluknya Jaejoong sempat mendengar bisikan lirih.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya…."

 **3 3 3**

Esok harinya Jaejoong terbangun lagi, kali ini ia sudah tidak berada di ruang ICU sama seperti kemarin. Ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan khusus VVIP dengan segala fasilitas lengkapnya. Jarum infuse masih menancap pada lengan kirinya. Jaejoong diam saja ketika melihat suster mengantarkan jatah makan siangnya. Jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat, pencahayaan hanya dari lampu. Udara yang dialirkan AC membuat ruangan itu terasa sejuk –cenderung dingin. Jaejoong sibuk berkutat dengan lamunannya, mengabaikan acara televisi layar datar yang diputar, mengabaikan obrolan antara pelayan pribadinya dengan Yunho di ujung ruangan –mereka tengah duduk di sofa sederhana dalam ruangan itu. Terlalu asik melamun sampai Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya kecuali ia dan Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku melihat hal yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ku lihat, aku bisa mendengar orang bicara dari jarak jauh, aku bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak bisa ku rasakan. Aku tahu kau dan aku tidak sama dengan Ahjushi dan suster yang pergi tadi."

Yunho menarik kursi lipat dan duduk disebelah ranjang Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa melihat semua kenangan masa lalumu tanpa ku minta seperti melihat potongan film documenter."

"Dengar! Sekarang kau berbeda dari orang kebanyakan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Karena aku mendonorkan darahku untukmu. Darahku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dan membuatmu sama sepertiku, kekal. Abadi namun rapuh dan bisa mati kapan saja."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang menatap lembut padanya. "Kau ini apa?" tanyanya penuh selidik. "Vampire?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu apa diriku yang sebenarnya, tetapi aku tidak minum darah sama seperti vampire yang sering diceritakan dalam novel dan film. Aku tidak takut pada matahari walaupun api bisa membakar tubuhku. Aku bisa mati bila tertusuk senjata perak atau kehabisan darah. Tapi aku kekal selama aku bisa menjaga diriku dari hal-hal yang terlarang." Jelas Yunho membuat kerutan pada wajah cantik Jaejoong bertambah.

"Saudaramu pun begitu?"

"Ya. Tanpa terkecuali."

"Kau makan apa?"

"Sama halnya yang dimakan oleh manusia kebanyakan, aku pun minum alkohol tetapi tidak meminum darah. Memang kebutuhan akan darah sangat menguat pada saat-saat tertentu –terutama bulan purnama tetapi aku –kami bisa menahannya dengan menelan selusin pil penambah darah yang dijual bebas dipasaran. Kami belum pernah membunuh orang atau melukai orang lain. Kami menjaga jarak agar keberadaan kami tidak diketahui, agar kami bisa membaur dengan khalayak."

"Dan Hero? Dia mati karena melindungimu dari amukan warga?"

Yunho menelan ludah susah payah. Hero adalah nama sacral untuknya, nama perempuan yang pernah sangat ia kasihi sebelum sosok Jaejoong datang dan membuyarkan kenangannya tentang Hero. "Hero meninggal dalam pelukanku."

"Aku tahu, aku melihatnya dari ingatanmu yang terbaca olehku."

"Terbawa oleh darahku yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu." Ralat Yunho. "Kami saling mengasihi dalam berbagai hal, namun kakek buyutmu yang juga kakaknya, Kim Hyunjoong mengetahui bahwa aku berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Ia, Kim Hyunjoong mengumpulkan semua warga dan mengusir kami dari desa. Hero yang memang sudah mengidap TBC menyusul kami dalam pengusiran kami, ia meninggal karena cuaca ekstrem, meninggal dalam pelukanku." Ada gurat sedih dalam wajah Yunho yang tidak coba ia tutupi. Jaejoong diam sesaat.

"Kau mengubahku sepertimu agar bisa mengantikan posisi Hero dihatimu?"

"Kalian berdua mirip, tentu saja. Tetapi ada hal lain yang membuatku tidak ingin membiarkan kematian menyentuhmu. Sebuah hasrat dan keinginan yang lebih besar daripada ketakutanku kehilangan Hero kala itu. Ada hal dalam dirimu yang menarikku jauh lebih kuat daripada ketertarikanku pada Hero." Komentar Yunho. "Kalian mirip, iya. Tetapi kalian berbeda. Aku menjadikanmu sepertiku bukan karena kau mirip Hero tetapi karena kau adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku menginginkan Kim Jaejoong lebih besar daripada Hero."

 **3 3 3**

Jaejoong tidak lagi ngeri, justru terbiasa pada dirinya yang baru. Bahkan ketika Yunho mengajaknya bertemu dengan keluarganya Jaejoong merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tengkorak yang selalu Junsu usap lembut tidak lagi mengganggunya, sossis ukuran jumbo yang Changmin makan tidak lagi membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Yoochun…." Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong dengan si pendiam Yoochun, "Kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan? Semoga kalian bisa menjadi teman akrab. Dan… Nagisa. Dia sangat antusias ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan datang berkunjung.

Jaejoong membiarkan ular besar itu melilit kursi tempatnya duduk, tidak merasa risih ketika kepala ular itu mengusap-usap lehernya seolah sedang mencari perhatiannya. Jaejoong mungkin sudah lari terbirit-birit jikalau pikiran bahwa ular itu bisa meremukkan tulangnya tetapi remaja itu tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Ular itu, Nagisa sepertinya jinak dan menyukai keberadaannya.

Keluarga Jung sangat membantu Jaejoong dalam menyesuaikan dirinyanya yang baru. Junsu mengajarinya banyak hal tentang larangan atau apapun yang harus ia jauhi agar tidak membahayakan nyawanya, walaupun kini ia kekal bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa mati. Changmin mengajarkan banyak hal soal makanan yang mampu membuat stamina terjaga dan makanan yang harus dihindari agar tidak lemas. Yoochun mengajarkannya memaknai hidup kekal dalam banyak hal. Nagisa si ular mengajarkannya pada kesetiaan sedangkan Yunho mengajarkannya mengatasi kesepian yang selama ini Jaejoong rasakan ketika menjadi putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Yunho menjadi sahabat, teman bicara, musuh sekaligus guru yang baik bagi Jaejoong.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong menerima takdirnya yang baru, takdir yang mengikatnya dalam keabadian bersama keluarga Jung yang lain. Jaejoong juga menerima bahwa Yunho mengasihinya dalam banyak hal, bahkan Jaejoong tidak merasa risih ketika berhubungan intim dengan Yunho. Ada sebuah kelegaan ketika mereka melakukannya. Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong memahami arti mencintai, memiliki dan takut kehilangan dalam kekekalan yang berada diambang matanya.

"Bagaimana bila aku melakukan kecerobohan dan mati?" Tanya Jaejoong suatu sore yang berawan.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, menatap kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku akan melemparkan diriku sendiri kedalam lautan api untuk menyusulmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, mata indahnya mengamati Nagisa yang melata menuju arah pohon cemara di halaman belakang rumah, membiarkan jemari kuat Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Membiarkan keabadian mengiringi langkahnya mengarungi kehidupan bersama Yunho dan anggota keluarga Jung lainnya. Hanya mereka berlima dan Nagisa. Bersama… selamanya.

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **END**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

FFny gaje? Ga masalah :) buatnya juga Cuma sebentar kok. Ispirasinya sountrak Ainun & Habibi. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur ya :) epep yang lain masih proses edit. Jadi harap sabar menunggu.

Tetap jaga kesehatan 3

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

 **3 3 3**

Friday, January 15, 2016

3:01:20 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
